


Only Hate the Road When You Are Missing Home

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, implied smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the journey is the best part of the trip. Cas just wants to be at home with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Hate the Road When You Are Missing Home

The road is bumpy, he is tired and every muscle in his body aches.

The bus stops in a run down, crappy town. The closest thing to civilisation is a sleazy looking motel, which offers a room by the hour, a woman stands outside, and she shivers with the cold. Coat wrapped around her skinny shoulders. Cas offers her his last cigarette with a sad smile. She directs him to the gas station. He decides he would much rather eat food that he knew was in date rather than risk eating something out of the vending machines.

The bell chimes as he opens the door. A bored teenager raises her head before her brown eyes return to her buzzing phone. Her dark hair curtains her young face. Cas blinks at her, feeling for his own phone he clutches it in his palm. He knows he should ring Dean; the hunter is never far from his mind.

He dreams of him.

Sometimes Dean is with Sam and they laugh as the impala cruises down the empty highway. Sometimes Dean and Cas are alone, Dean teaching Cas the finer points of being human. Last time he slept he dreamt of Dean’s laugh as he drank sour milk. The time before that Dean taught him to dance in the bunker, hands cradling Cas’s clumsy body. He had woken with a smile on his face, the ghost of Dean’s kiss on his lips.

The most common dream is one of Dean on his knees; him bent over and open for Cas. His lashes fluttering against freckled skin, Dean’s gruff voice breaking as Cas slides into him. He dreams of the eldest hunter begging him for his touch and scooping him up in his arms as they fall spent onto soft sheets.

Cas feels his cock twitch with interest as he imagines Dean stood next to him. Excited about the pack of M&M’s the fallen angel has purchased. He imagines Dean tossing his head back, long neck exposed as he grins at Cas through a mouthful of chocolate. He imagines Dean leaning over to teach Cas the taste of the candy as he reveals he has never tried the colourful sweets.

In his head, Dean kisses him softly at first, playful nips to his lips. His hand curls around Cas’s neck keeping him close. His hand will slide around Dean’s waist. With a groan Dean will climb into his lap, strong thighs straddling Cas’s slim waist.

He imagines Dean tangling his fingers through Cas’s hair, he feels it tickle behind his ears as the cool wind blows over his skin. He paid for the items, asking where the bathroom was he walks around the gas station, wind caressing his skin, bringing out goosebumps.

He locks the door, bag on the hook. He slumps against the graffitied red wood.

Palming over himself he bites back a sigh. He has touched himself before, each time rushed and only to take the edge off. He tried to not think of the beautiful hunter but every time he closes his eyes he sees the young man smiling at him, half undressed and lips as sweet as sin.

The Dean in his head beckons him over with a laugh; he has his shirt unbuttoned slipping down his shoulder. Cas walks to him, legs shaking and breath caught in his throat. His Dean smiles kindly at him; he reaches for Cas, cupping his cheek. Cas mirrors him, stroking over the stubble over his cheeks. Dean’s eyes twinkle as he winks at Cas. He slides his arms around Cas’s neck pulling the fallen angel to him.

Cas thinks he is going to lean in for a kiss but as always the man surprises him, with the help of three decades worth of training Dean pulls Cas down on to the bed and flips him over. The blond crawls up his body, popping open his jeans, he pulls Cas out.

His cock leaks against his hand, he pumps his prick as his Dean wraps his lips around him. Cas whimpers as Dean swallows around him. The younger man glances at him through his lashes, high cheek bones splattered with freckles are framed by a blush. He winks deviously at Cas. Eyes fluttering shut as he takes his aching cock further into his perfect lips.

Cas feels Deans hands ghost over his thighs, he feels the eldest hunter pull down his jeans. He cups a hand under Cas’s leg, lifting up his quivering limb he lays it down over his shoulder, he buries his face in Cas’s crotch he feels Dean’s soft breaths flutter through the hair there. Dean hums around Cas’s cock, his hands fly to the younger man’s hair, tangling his fingers in blond stands he whines.

 He struggles to stand, all his weight resting on the door behind him, he hears the wood protest underneath him. His legs shake, overhead the light flickers. The hunter in his head flicks his tongue over the head of Cas’s wet cock, He watches as the younger man sneaks a hand under himself, slipping under the waist band of his tight Jeans. Dean cants his hips, ass raised and palming himself he sucks Cas down.

His tongue laps at Cas’s cock. He wraps his free hand around Cas’s cock, mouth leaving him to pepper kisses over his bruised thigh. Dean gasps as he brings himself to orgasm, his eyes flutter shut, gasping out Cas’s name, he comes. Dean smiles up at him, smile dopey and content. He happily wraps his lips around the head of Cas’s cock, sulking the tip as Cas throws his head back, heart feeling like it is about to beat out of his chest.

Cas comes with a choked back groan, he coats his hand with his come. His legs feel like jelly and he hears a truck roar past. His heart races in his chest. He feels so incredibly lonely. He sees a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes. Dean leaves him with a sad smile, hand extended towards his angel.

He hears a muffled beep from his pocket.

After the Leviathan Dean had brought Cas a new phone, he had thrown it at him and him not to lose it this time. Sam had shown him how to use it after Dean had left for the bar. He had programmed their names into the phone; he explained it was a touchscreen as Cas asked where the buttons had gone. Sam had snapped a photo of himself, loading it as his caller photo. He had taken a picture of Cas too, he looked confused as a bright light blinded him, his wings are shadowed behind him.  

Cas took a photo of Dean that night, the human drunk and snuggled up against his side, his torn hands curled around Cas’s trench coat. He set it as the profile photo. He saw Sam had programed Dean’s name into his phone with a cartoon heart next to it.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. The battery sign flashes at him. He quickly unlocks the screen, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in, that he has enough power for this text. He pulls up a previous conversation with Dean. His heart misses a beat as he rereads the last message.

He types, keys clacking under his fingers.

_I need you too_

Two beeps and his phone dies in his hand.

 


End file.
